


Kissing

by greenbloodedcomputer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of kissing had nothing overtly sexual associated with it, however Leonard seemed to react in a sexually-driven way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

Kissing had always seemed an unnecessary task. If one wanted to communicate affection to someone else, why not simply speak? Perhaps humans often lacked the vocabulary to explain their overwhelming emotion. This didn’t warrant such a physical reaction, however, and Spock thought not even words were necessary when humans wore their feelings so plainly on their face. 

Vulcan signs of endearment were expressed by a display or touching of fingers. The fingertips of a Vulcan are sensitive, erogenous parts of the body and so it makes sense to demonstrate attachment in this manner. On Earth, it seemed, any contact with sensitive body parts was seen as a social taboo unless touching was done in a consensual manner in the privacy of a bedroom. Kissing did not adhere to these guidelines.

In short, kissing was the only tame display of affection that humans were allowed to present in public and somehow this had evolved into something pleasurable for them. Or so he thought. 

When Leonard first kissed him it had been unrefined, messy, and uncomfortable for both of them. They had been sitting on the floor of his quarters, both seated across from one another in front of his altar, and Leonard had been a fluster of negative emotion. He’d come at Spock, already bright red in the neck, face heated and blotchy, with no real intention behind the action. In essence, he had panicked and reacted in an inappropriate fashion. 

Spock still questioned why a kiss had been his initial reaction, but he no longer wondered why humans conveyed fondness in such a way. It had nothing to do with social reputation and everything to do with NOT kissing. When considering the topic, Spock found it difficult to recall the actual _act_ of kissing, that is, literally placing one’s lips onto another’s. What he was able to recall in vivid detail were all of the other things happening. 

In an effort to obtain more accurate research, Spock enlisted the help of his husband without asking permission. The first data he collected was through the human’s thought process. Apparently, as Spock attempted to remember details from their kisses in the past, Leonard was finding it increasingly difficult to work. These thoughts apparently impacted him so much that the doctor had to excuse himself from his place of work and cool himself down in the bathroom. 

_Dammit, man, do you realize what you are doing to me? A doctor can’t be performing physicals on a patient sporting a massive hard-on._

Fascinating. _I apologize, husband. Are you going to relieve yourself?_

_You mean jerk off in the bathroom during Alpha shift? Jesus, what’s gotten into you? No, but I’ll beg you to STOP thinking about kissing me naked in bed._

_As you wish._

The act of kissing had nothing overtly sexual associated with it, however Leonard seemed to react in a sexually-driven way. Spock added this to his research. 

When Leonard returned to their quarters later that night, Spock had already decided to perform a well-calculated experiment on the human psyche and sexual deviancy. The doctor had barely walked through the door and placed his tricorder on the table when Spock approached him, guiding him gently by the shoulders to the nearest wall, and pressed a sincere kiss to his lips. Leonard, as predicted, responded ecstatically, and Spock began trying to memorize every aspect of the experience. 

Leonard’s lips were chapped which was something Spock was accustomed to. They stuck together, making the action more difficult, and Spock gently licked along his husband’s upper lip to ease the slide of one mouth over the other. Leonard was opening his lips wide in a silent, desperate plea for more contact. When Spock didn’t comply, Leonard pushed forward, grabbing the Vulcan’s thin bottom lip in his front teeth and tugging gently. Spock knew what he was looking for, whether the knowledge came through the bond or the familiarity between them. 

Spock re-positioned his hands to cup either side of Leonard’s face and the doctor immediately melted into his touch. Another thing to add to the research -- while Leonard seemed to be rather submissive and found joy in being held and somewhat controlled, Spock assumed this attribute varied amongst different humans. The Vulcan poked his tongue gently into the other man’s mouth, making sure to slide it over Leonard’s tongue and to be languid and careful in his motions. Leo emitted a small groan from the back of his throat and this drew Spock’s attention to the extraneous physical responses from both of them. 

Warm breathing hit Spock’s face just above his lips. Leonard’s nose trailed along side Spock’s occasionally bumping it along the underside. Seeing as the doctor’s head was pressed against the wall, it was difficult for him to maneuver to another position. His head was tilted up slightly resulting in a small challenge to have efficient breathing, so the human gasped for breath through his mouth whenever there was a small opening. Spock sometimes felt as though he were stealing Leonard’s soul from him. Vulcan’s had no problem regulating their breathing patterns while engaging in activities such as running or training -- and kissing was no exception. So as Spock’s breath continued steadily, and Leonard’s came in short gasps and and bursts, Spock felt as though he were stealing it away.

With their fronts pressed together, Spock could feel the irregular, increased heartbeat pushing against the smaller man’s chest. All of his emotion seemed to emanate from this spot and well up inside him resulting in an eruption of feeling through their kiss. Their chests rose and fell against one another, building and relieving a small pressure every second or so. Spock felt Leonard’s arms encircle his waist, trained fingers crawl up his back and caress his shoulder blades. Against his thigh, his husband was hard and hot. Spock gently pushed his knee between Leonard’s legs and was rewarded with a catch in his laboured breathing and a whine. 

Spock gently, slowed the movement of his mouth, allowed his hands to slide down from the human’s face to his overly-warm neck, and softly allowed their lips to part from one another. Leonard looked up to him with heavily-hung eyelids, his chest rising and falling deeply. Through their bond, Spock could feel a hazy intoxication that seeped through both of their bodies and minds. 

After a moment, Spock raised an eyebrow in his silent form of communication. Leonard cracked a small grin. “This the experiment you were thinking about earlier?” 

Spock nodded curtly. “Affirmative.”

Leonard grunted and trailed his fingers down the Vulcan’s spine through his uniform shirt. “Well, I don’t know what the point of it was, but I’m entirely supportive of your endeavor.”


End file.
